Le passé de Krillin
by Haloa
Summary: Krillin fait à Chichi une étrange et bouleversante confidence...
1. Chapter 1

**Le passé de Krillin.**

La fête battait son plein dans les jardins de la Capsule Corporation. Une nouvelle fois, Bulma avait rassemblé tous ses amis autour d'un gigantesque barbecue, pour fêter le retour sur Terre de leur héros : SonGoku. Bien qu'une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon, sous l'aspect de deux cyborgs, tous avaient le cœur à la fête …ou presque.

Ainsi, Gohan poursuivait Puar autour de la piscine en riant tandis que Bulma se prélassait au soleil, allongée telle une sirène sur un matelas flottant au beau milieu de la piscine.

Yamcha surveillait la cuisson des brochettes tandis que Picolo surveillait Goku, en train de saliver au-dessus des grillades.

Végéta boudait dans la cuisine, toujours furieux que deux individus soient parvenus à se transformer en Super Guerrier avant lui, le Prince de Tous les Sayains ! Cependant, il était heureux d'avoir à nouveau un but dans la vie : surpasser les autres et combattre les deux cyborgs dans un peu moins de trois ans.

Pour l'heure, il observait Chichi et la mère de Bulma. Toutes deux avaient confectionné un immense fraisier pour régaler l'ensemble de leur famille et amis.

Krillin était la seconde personne dans cette cuisine à ne pas être en joie. Chichi s'en aperçut et inquiète pour son ami, elle s'assit en face de lui pour recevoir ses confidences.

-« Krillin ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

-« Hein ?...oh …Excuses-moi Chichi, je ne savais pas que tu me parlais …Où est Végéta ? »

-« Hum …Il est parti avec Bunny, mettre le fraisier au frais et …à l'abri de Goku. Krillin, tu es physiquement là mais on dirait que ton esprit est ailleurs… T'inquiètes-tu pour cette attaque des cyborgs ? Si c'est le cas, dis-toi que vous avez encore du temps pour vous y préparer… »

-« Non Chichi …Ce n'est pas ça …C'est que …J'en ai assez d'être seul. » Dit tristement Krillin, la tête basse.

-« Par seul, tu veux dire : célibataire ? »

-« Oui c'est cela …Célibataire …Quand je vous vois, toi et Goku, mariés avec un enfant …Vous êtes si heureux… Ainsi que Yamcha avec Bulma, bon même si leur couple semble ne pas savoir où il va …ben …ils sont quand même heureux …et je pense en être jaloux…J'en viens même à me demander si je ne devrais pas rappeler Marlène pour voir si elle … »

-« Ah non ! Pas Marlène ! » La coupa Chichi en tapant du poing sur la table. « Cette fille n'est qu'une courge ! Elle te rendra plus malheureux que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui, crois-moi, elle ne te mérite pas ! …Mais dis-moi une chose, Krillin, en tant que moine Shaolin, je croyais que …que tu avais fait vœu de célibat ou ce genre de chose ! » Osa Chichi, un brin curieuse …

-« Vœu de célibat ? Mais pas du tout ! » Lui dit Krillin mal à l'aise … « En plus …Je ne suis même pas entré au Temple Orin de mon plein gré … » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

…

_à suivre ..._

_N.A : j'avais malheureusement perdu le début de cette fic (j'avais effacé le fichier, bah oui c'est bête ! ) , il y a quelques mois. Et voilà que je me suis décidée à la rééecrire...Je n'oublies cependant pas mes autres fics en cours ...même si je ne sais pas si elles vous plaisent toujours , je les terminerai. Bon pour cette fic, ne vous attendez pas à un brin d'humour, c'est même tout le contraire..._

_La suite sera le récit de Krillin._


	2. le récit de Krilin

Note de l'auteur :

En italique : le récit de Krilin, en gras, l'histoire telle qu'elle s'est produite. Bonne lecture à tous …

…

_Je n'ai bien sûr aucun souvenir des évènements qui se sont déroulés ce jour-là. En fait, pour tout te dire, Chichi, je dormais lorsque c'est arrivé. _

_Le Temple où j'ai grandi est ouvert au public. Certaines personnes viennent y prier ou déposer des offrandes au pied des statues représentant nos divinités. Situé à la sortie d'un village, il est cependant très difficile d'accès car construit en haut d'un plateau. L'escalier qui y mène compte pas moins de 2273 marches et est assez raide …Ceci explique le peu de visiteurs que nous recevions ainsi que les rares sorties que nous faisions ! Cependant, comme je l'ai dit auparavant, certains en ont fait la difficile ascension, avec un but, plus ou moins explicite._

…

_Ce jour-là donc, une femme est venue prier au Temple. Selon le moine qui m'a rapporté ces faits, elle serait arrivée de très bonne heure. Un panier en osier contenant entre autre chose de l'encens, de l'huile, des fruits et des fleurs tenait en équilibre sur sa tête. Tandis qu'elle portait sur son dos, à l'abri dans une grande écharpe de lin vert olive, un jeune enfant de deux, trois ans peut-être. Après s'être délestée de ses deux fardeaux, elle s'était inclinée maintes et maintes fois devant la statue représentant le plus vénéré de nos moines, celui-là même qui fut à l'origine de notre congrégation. Après quoi elle s'agenouilla et resta ainsi de longues heures, ce qui intrigua plus d'un moine. Les bâtons d'encens qu'elle tenait entre ses mains jointes étaient depuis longtemps consumés qu'elle semblait prier encore. Certains crurent cependant qu'elle s'était endormie de fatigue d'avoir eu à monter toutes ces marches ! _

…

_Quant à l'enfant qui l'accompagnait, après quelques excursions à droite à gauche, il revint aux côtés de sa mère, pour finalement se coucher et s'endormir dans le panier vidé de ses offrandes. Les heures passèrent encore, le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel qu'elle était toujours là._

…

_Vers quatorze heures enfin, elle s'est relevée, s'est inclinée une dernière fois devant la statue, à tourner les talons pour finalement rejoindre l'escalier sans un regard en arrière. _

…

_L'un des moines chargé de la blanchisserie était justement en train d'étendre le linge lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se relever et partir…Sans son panier et donc sans l'enfant !_

_Il sourit, pensant que toutes ces heures passées à prier, ajouté à la fatigue d'avoir eu à monter toutes ses marches, l'avaient finalement conduite à oublier l'essentiel !_

…

_Dès lors, il abandonna sa tâche et se mit à courir pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'ait descendue trop de marches !_

_Retenant la jeune femme par le bras, il se mit à rire lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer qu'il lui manquait quelque chose !_

_Mais la jeune femme, elle, ne souriait pas. Elle ne pleurait pas non plus, remarqua-t-il assez vite. Ni fatigue, ni honte se lisait sur son visage…En fait, la seule émotion qu'elle exprimait ressemblait à …du soulagement ?_

**-« Madame ? » Lui dit-il, « Vous avez oubliez votre fils endormi dans votre panier » Lui répéta-t-il, sans rire cette fois.**

**-« Je ne l'ai pas oublié », Lui répondit-elle, « Je l'ai confié à vos soins. »**

**-« Co…Comment ? Mais …Nous ne prenons pas de disciples aussi jeunes !…De plus …Il faut que l'enfant soit consentant pour entrer au monastère, ce qui implique qu'il ait un minimum de …7 ans pour nous rejoindre et suivre nos enseignements… »Lui rappela-t-il, sèchement.**

**-« Je regrette mais je ne reviendrai pas le récupérer. Comprenez-moi, je n'ai pas que lui, mon mari et moi sommes pauvres, j'ai déjà 4 enfants à nourrir et j'en attends encore un autre…Je ne peux plus l'assumer. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision quoique vous me disiez. J'ai longtemps prié, j'ai déposé des offrandes, je lui ai fait mes adieux maintenant laissez-moi partir ! » Asséna-t-elle une dernière fois tout en reprenant sa course, à présent, descendant l'escalier avec célérité.**

…

_Le moine en resta bouche-bée. Il ne pouvait courir derrière cette femme tout de même, cependant il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas demandé le nom de cet enfant ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, il remonta ses manches et sa bedaine (il faisait bien deux cent kilos à cause de tout le riz qu'il mangeait) et entreprit de la rattraper, ce qu'il fit environ 150 marches plus bas !_

…

**Le visage rubicond, il lui lança après avoir repris son souffle : « Madame, dîtes-moi au moins son nom ou le vôtre ! »**

**-« Donnez-lui en un nouveau ! » Lui répondit-elle sans montrer plus d'attention.**

**-« Très bien ! »Concéda-t-il tout en relâchant son bras pour la laisser partir.**

…

_Le moine la vit s'éloigner plus vite encore que la première fois, déçu par le manque d'humanité de cette femme. Il regrettait amèrement son jugement précédent sur elle : si fervente en prière, si généreuse en offrandes …_

…

**Il releva les yeux et son regard se porta sur le grand escalier. **

**-« Bon et bien maintenant …Il faut que je remonte ! »Dit-il d'une voix lasse … « Un …deux …trois…quatre… » Il se mit inconsciemment à compter les marches jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la vieille statue …et le panier en osier.**

**Le souffle court, il s'arrêta, posa ses mains sur ses genoux, son front dégoulinant de sueur.**

**-« Kame ! Ce n'est plus de mon âge cette ascension…Ou bien …Peut-être devrai-je commencer un régime ! »Dit-il tout en tirant sur le col de sa robe. « Bien, alors, avant de t'emmener voir notre maître, il faut te trouver un prénom … Alors réfléchissons …Pffiou …avec cette chaleur ce n'est pas facile ! »**

**Comme une prière qui venait de s'exaucer, un léger vent souffla sur le Temple Shaolin, faisant tourner les moulins à prière qui l'entouraient. La musique qui s'en éleva donna l'inspiration au moine.**

**-« Mais oui, bien sûr…J'ai trouvé ! Tu t'appelleras 'Kuririn* ' (Krilin) »**

**A ce mot, l'enfant se réveilla, s'assit, un grand sourire sur son visage où il manquait …un nez ! L'enfant ainsi prénommé Krilin tendit ensuite ses bras au moine qui le souleva de terre !**

**-« Krilin ! Est-ce que ce prénom te plait ? »**

_A suivre …_

Note de l'auteur :

En faisant une recherche sur le prénom de Krilin, j'ai trouvé plusieurs origines différentes parmi lesquelles :

-Chauve

-Châtaigne (ou marron)

Cependant, une autre source présenterait 'Kuririn' * comme le son que produirait un moulin à prière lorsqu'il tourne. Présent dans les Temples Bouddhistes, cet objet monté sur un axe vertical, serait un cylindre sur lequel est gravé un mantra ou une prière…

Le croyant l'actionne de sa main droite, libérant un son donc le mantra …cela équivaut à réciter la prière …

Désolée, je ne sais si je décris assez bien l'idée mais bon …

Vous l'aurez compris, c'est cette dernière traduction que je préfère : 'Kuririn' ou prononcé en japonais 'kulilin'…


End file.
